


The most awkward sleepover ever

by Chikita



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Awkwardness, Cuddling, Embarrassment, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together (pretty much), Innuendo, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Mentions of Underage Sex, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, No actual Sex nope, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 00:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18861610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chikita/pseuds/Chikita
Summary: Hinata is staying overnight at Kageyama's for the first time ever. This wouldn't be a big deal if it weren't for a dumb misunderstanding, that leads to a lot of confusion and awkwardness. Sometimes, a single word can make a huge difference. But we all know how horrible Kageyama's communication skills are.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Der Gipfel der Peinlichkeit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18339293) by [Chikita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chikita/pseuds/Chikita). 



> This story has two chapters, but I still have to translate the second one so this might take me some time. I guess it depends on how well this one is received. There won't be smut in this, just awkwardness.
> 
> I took only one day to edit this so this might be a little rough around the edges. Sorry for that.

“I still don’t get why you’re so keen on this whole sleepover thing,” Kageyama muttered as he and Hinata were walking home together after their daily volleyball practice session. They were supposed to part at the crossroad, but Hinata had been talking his teammate’s ear off about this new idea he had and was coming up with more and more reasons why it was very important for the two of them to spend a night together at least once.

“Just think about, Kageyama. Your parents have a huge yard. We could play volleyball all evening, without my mom going berserk because I’m not home at six. Like...I asked. She’d be okay with me staying at your house, as long as I’m not roaming the streets like a...I dunno, a _drug addict_ or something,” he started talking again and Kageyama looked up into the dark gray sky. It had been drizzling almost all week long when it wasn’t pouring buckets of rain. Not exactly the best weather conditions to play volleyball outside. Hinata seemed to have read his mind, for he immediately came up with something else for them to do.

“It’s not like we _have_ to play volleyball. We could watch a movie, or...maybe play some board games? Truth or dare? Monopoly? Oh, what about UNO? My sister loves that game.” Okay, this was getting ridiculous. They weren’t five anymore.

“How’s that supposed to be fun, huh?” he asked, and Hinata scrunched up his face in mock anger, obviously mimicking Kageyama’s own trademark expression.

“You’re so boring, Kageyama!”, he almost yelled and sighed in overplayed frustration, “I just thought, we could spend some time together again. That’s just something friends do. Sleepover parties are _fun._ ” Kageyama thought about his words, but he still couldn’t really get behind them. Why did Hinata want to spend the night all of sudden? And why a party? How did a party even work, when you were in bed for the most part? They didn’t even have anything to celebrate. The last time, they’d played a real match against anyone, was against Nekoma a week ago, and the cats had absolutely _thrashed_ them in that last set.

“Don’t tell me, you’ve never had a sleepover before?”, Hinata asked after a while, looking up at his partner with huge, brown eyes.

“Of course I have, dumbass!”, Kageyama answered a little harsher than necessary and tried to remember all the places he had stayed overnight in his life, “Training camps, school trips, that one time in kindergarten, where everyone ended up getting diarrhea…”, he counted on his fingers and only stopped when Hinata thrusted his elbow into his side.

“No, I mean like...friends. I’ve already done that in elementary school,” Hinata said, proudly puffing out his chest as if sleeping in a bed with other people and perhaps hogging the blanket was a special achievement deserving of praise. Of course, even as a kid, Hinata had been a social butterfly with no issues of making friends. Quite contrary to him.

“It’s not like I have anything against the idea,” Kageyama gave in after a while, his former resistance slowly breaking. Maybe Hinata was right and it _was_ just him, who was being weird and antisocial again. He didn’t really know, what kind of things friends did when they weren’t playing volleyball.

“So, was that a yes or a no?”, Hinata asked and this time, Kageyama turned around to look at him properly. Hinata was staring at him expectantly and despite the rainy weather, looking at Hinata’s face always gave him the impression, that the sun was rising. But for some reason, Kageyama still felt, as if this whole sleepover thing was a bad idea. After all, Hinata was a chaos magnet like no one else. The last Christmas they’d spent together was proof enough. Kageyama still couldn’t get the image of the decorated yucca palm tree out of his head. So much lametta...

“It’s alright. I just need to ask my parents if they have a spare futon for you. I don’t want you to sleep on the floor,” Kageyama growled more than he spoke, but Hinata didn’t seem bothered. He was grinning from ear to ear, gave him a thumbs up and hopped onto his bike, seemingly in a hurry to get home, now that the plan was set.

“Cool! See you at practice tomorrow!”, was the last thing Hinata said before, all of sudden, Kageyama was left alone with his thoughts. He still had a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. It wouldn’t be the first time, Hinata came to visit and he really did enjoy spending time with him outside of practice. After all, they had become something like friends. Nevertheless, he couldn’t shake off the feeling, that this “sleepover party” wouldn’t turn out to be a normal party after all.

\---

It was a quiet evening at Kageyama’s house. Mother, father and son were sitting together at the dining table to eat, like the picture-book example of a perfect family. Kageyama had been especially eager today because his mother had agreed to make rice with curry, his favorite food out of all. She just knew him too well.

“Tobio-chan, do you have to eat like that? Nobody’s stealing from you. Where did you even get that from?”, his mother scolded him and shook her head in disappointment. Kageyama looked up from his rice bowl in surprise, most of the sauce dripping from his chin to his shirt.

“Your mother is right. Food should be enjoyed and not wolfed down like you’re about to starve. This isn’t a competition,” his father agreed, ironically while neglecting his own food to tip away on his smartphone. The whole situation made Kageyama think of him racing Hinata to the gym each morning, and how they always competed over who would finish his bento first. Speaking of Hinata, he still had to ask his parents about the futon. It was rare for them to all sit at a table together, so he had to take advantage of that. With great effort, he swallowed the barely chewed food in his mouth and began to speak. Now or never!

“Hinata wants to visit later this week,” he said a bit louder than necessary, surprised when his mother only smiled softly and his father didn’t even bother looking up, too busy with his phone.

“Friends of yours are always welcome. But, please don’t mess with our house plants this time!”, his mother replied and Kageyama was already about to get up and shut himself in his room, like he did every evening, as he promptly remembered the futon again. If Hinata wanted to stay overnight, he had to sleep somewhere. And his bed wasn’t big enough for the two of them.

“Yeah, it’s just...I need an extra futon for him,” he said, noticing his mother’s questioning looks. He hadn’t provided enough information. But how was he going to _say_ it? “Hinata wants to have a sleepover party?” No, he couldn’t phrase it like that. His parents would think, that he and Hinata were planning to get wasted under their roof. He had to express more clearly, that Hinata just wanted to sleep at their house. No party whatsoever. His parents would decapitate him if he was caught drinking alcohol at his young age.

“We need an extra futon because we want to sleep with each other!” he finally blurted out loudly and was quite pleased with the way he had phrased it this time. At least, that couldn’t be misinterpreted. The next thing he heard, was a clinking noise as his father’s smartphone landed in his half-filled rice bowl. Cursing, the elderly man jumped up from his seat, fished the phone out of the bowl and tried to wipe the curry sauce off the display with a napkin. Kageyama was a bit startled at the sight. His father was rarely that clumsy.

“Did I...say something wrong?”, he now asked his mother, who stared at him, as if he had just confessed a murder. Now Kageyama finally had the full attention of his father, who looked at him with narrowed eyes, still dabbing his phone dry. Something was wrong. _Very wrong._

“To be honest, I didn’t even realize you two were in _that_ kind of...relationship,” his father said after clearing his throat a couple of times. Now Kageyama was utterly confused and a little offended as well. Was it that surprising, that he had made friends in high school? Besides, Hinata had mentioned, that overnight stays with friends were a normal occurrence.

“Hinata said, it’s nothing unusual. It’s supposed to be fun, even though I’m not sure about that yet,” he said and with each word, his father’s eyes seemed to get bigger, so Kageyama calmly added, “He already did it in elementary school.” Now it was his mother, who ended up suffering such a severe coughing fit, her husband had to slap her back, so she wouldn’t choke on her own saliva. Kageyama decided to keep silent for now. Apparently, he was only making it worse with each sentence.

“It’s okay,” his mother finally croaked, fanning herself with one hand, “I just hope you two know what you’re doing. You’re both still so young.” Kageyama cocked his head in confusion. Considering, that he and Hinata were just planning to go to bed and sleep in his room, his parents made a pretty big deal out of it. It was good, that he hadn’t mentioned anything about a “party”. Given their reaction just now, they would have probably forced him to commit seppuku if they found out about the alcohol thing.

“I’m going to my room,” he said quietly and pretended to feel guilty, even though he still had absolutely no idea what he had done to offend his parents like that.

“We still have a new futon you two can use. It’s not a problem, really,” his father said in a hushed voice and Kageyama nodded at him, before carrying his dishes to the kitchen. As the warm water from the tap was running over his hands, he could hear his parents whispering in the other room, something like “old enough to make decisions” and “didn’t know we had a queer son”, but he ignored it. It was nothing new, that the relationship he had with his parents was more than a little strained. But despite everything, he had to admit, that he was looking forward to the “sleepover party” with Hinata, if only a tiny bit. With a strange tingle in his stomach, that he often felt lately whenever he thought of Hinata, he went to bed.

\---

A few days later, it was finally time for their sleepover and at first, everything had started normally. Hinata followed him to his house after practice, greeted his parents in his usual friendly manner, went to the bathroom and made himself home. You would think he was at his own house, given how he seemed to have memorized every corner. Luckily, Hinata hadn’t brought any alcohol, but instead a bag full of...actual board games. So he hadn’t been joking earlier. Now, Kageyama was indeed a little curious about that UNO game.

After spending about half an hour throwing board game pieces and playing cards at each other, they eventually switched to watching a movie in the living room. Kageyama would have preferred to play volleyball, but one look out of the window told him it was pouring. He didn’t mind a little drizzle, but playing volleyball while being showered from above didn’t sound all that pleasant. He had tried it once as a kid, so he knew how much it sucked.

Watching a weird animated movie with colorful robots and spaceships didn’t sound that much better, but at least they were inside and dry. Hinata seemed to love this weird robot movie, though it wasn’t surprising since he had picked it himself. Instead of the tv, Kageyama decided to watch Hinata’s reactions to the movie. He was practically glued to the screen, cheering and throwing up his arms whenever one of the robots defeated...one of the other robots. It was oddly endearing. Hinata was far more interesting to watch anyway, even if that thought sounded wrong in his head.

“I don’t get what you even like about this movie. It’s shit,” Kageyama grumbled, though he wasn’t really upset. Not at all. Even though the film was the trashiest trash he had ever laid his eyes upon, he enjoyed the more relaxed, casual atmosphere he had last felt at their Christmas party a few months ago. Back then, he had blamed Christmas itself for giving him those funny feelings, but lately, he had also started to appreciate the quieter moments he shared with his friend. Best friend? Yeah, probably. It sounded good in his head at least.

Of course, they still argued a lot, but over time, a certain closeness had developed between them. Kageyama could safely admit to himself, that he was glad to be friends with Hinata. No matter how annoying the little weirdo could be. He liked him. And that thought was a bit scary because whenever he truly liked someone, they usually ended up hating him.

“Helloo! Earth to Kageyama!”, he was brought back to reality by Hinata’s voice, speaking of annoying, “I asked if you wanted to watch another movie. I thought you might like the Avengers. There’s a guy in there who gets angry like you. He’s also green and ugly and…”  
“Are you saying, _I’m_ green and ugly?”, Kageyama asked and glared at Hinata who promptly threw up his hands again, but this time in defense. Instead of grabbing Hinata’s head as usual though, Kageyama tried to remember why the title of that movie sounded so familiar.

“Isn’t that the movie with the guy in the pink suit?”, he asked. He remembered watching something like that as a kid when he was tired of the teleshopping channel his mother always switched to whenever she wasn’t busy with work.

“No, I think that’s power rangers,” Hinata replied, adding, “Also, the pink one is a girl.” Okay, so Hinata definitely knew more about superhero movies, than he did. But that didn’t really matter since Kageyama was way too tired to pay attention to another movie right now.  
“I’m sure...” Hinata said, interrupted by a drawn-out yawn, _that actually looked freaking adorable what the fuck_ , “...we’ll find a movie you like. Woah, how late is it? Is it already past midnight?”

“Almost. We should go to bed. You look like you’re about to pass out,” Kageyama teased, the corners of his mouth lifting slightly. Hinata reacted accordingly by sticking his tongue out at him and replied, that he could stay up longer than he did, but Kageyama wouldn’t have it. He just wanted to sleep and not have a “Who can stay up the longest”-competition with Hinata. They didn’t have school the next day, but still...he would probably lose and embarrass himself.

“I don’t care. You can sleep on the couch if you want, I’m going to bed,” Kageyama insisted and stood up on wobbly legs. _God, was he tired_. But then again, he almost never stayed up until later than 10 pm and practice had been exhausting. As expected, Hinata jumped up from the couch at his words, demanding to sleep where Kageyama did. Of course, he would...

After switching off the tv, Kageyama turned around to make sure, that his friend was actually following him and was surprised to see, that Hinata’s cheeks held a bit more color than they usually did. Hopefully, he hadn’t caught a cold during the rainy days or even worse...the flu, that was spreading around the school. Kageyama really didn’t want that kindergarten sleepover to repeat. It had been...really gross as far as he could remember.

Before Kageyama could guide Hinata to his room, they walked past the kitchen, where Kageyama’s parents had been sitting for most of the evening. For some reason, they had avoided the two of them all day long. Kageyama still had no idea, what their issue was and at this point, he was afraid to ask.

“We’re going to sleep,” he said, blinking lazily against the light from the ceiling.  
“I put the futon in your room. It’s all set up,” his mother said in a squeaky voice, and his father took a long sip of his glass, that contained some weird liquid. It didn’t really look like water or tea, but his parents were adults. They knew, what they were doing. Unlike him.

“Good night,” he and Hinata said at the same time, bowed like the good kids they were, and made their way up the stairs to Kageyama’s room. They had already changed into their pajamas, so the only thing they had to do now was to scurry under the blankets, turn off the lights, and close their eyes. Kageyama hoped, that Hinata wouldn’t get up every half an hour to go to the bathroom like he always did during training camp.

_If only somebody had told him, that this would be the least of his problems tonight..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where the real awkwardness starts. I'm kinda proud of my editing here so yeah, let's see how we can make this as weird as possible.

Hinata had already been in Kageyama's room a few times since they became friends. On special occasions, they even tried to study for a test together, even though they usually ended up failing either way. Sometimes, Hinata liked to read one of Kageyama’s volleyball magazines and honestly, that’s how most of their study sessions ended, with them getting distracted by volleyball. Kageyama expected the day to come to a peaceful end, as they were both tired enough to go to bed immediately. Unfortunately, out of sheer habit, Kageyama made the grave mistake of pressing a light switch on the wall. He...really shouldn’t have done that.

The second his rather sparsely furnished room was flooded with artificial light, his attention was drawn to a small, rather inconspicuous looking box on the nightstand beside his bed. Kageyama was one hundred percent sure, that it hadn’t been there the previous day. A quick glance was enough for him to realize, just what kind of object it was. It looked like... _Oh fuck…_

His pulse shot up and his hands were starting to sweat at the sheer horror of the situation. It had been a mistake to talk to his parents about sleepover preparations. He should have taken care of it himself and then lock the door so they couldn’t sneak random things into his room. Unfortunately, he had to realize, that his conspicuous stare had also guided Hinata's eyes to the unwanted object. _Oh no, what would he think of him now?_ He had to get rid of that stupid box as soon as possible before Hinata would start asking questions.

As a result of a kneejerk reaction, he leaped to the bedside table, grabbed the box, hurried to the window in less than three seconds, tore it open and threw the box out of the window. His eyes followed the box, that bounced off a tree and ended up on the lawn of their neighbors’ property. Kageyama would later come up with an excuse to justify, why he dumped his trash onto their neighbors’ orchard, which wasn’t exactly a polite thing to do. He was just glad, that the stupid box had finally disappeared from his and Hinata’s view.

Breathing heavily, as if he had just run twenty laps around the school building, he finally turned back to Hinata, who was standing behind him, curled up and pressing both hands over his mouth in a failed attempt to stay quiet. As if the situation wasn’t already embarrassing enough…

“Are you making fun of me?”, he snapped and moved towards Hinata with the most threatening killer face he could muster, which was probably just his normal angry face, “If you don’t stop giggling right away, I’ll throw you out the window as well, I’m dead serious!”

Hinata raised his hands up to his face to appease his angry friend, but he quickly faltered and the very next moment, he was shaking with laughter and held his stomach, while Kageyama resisted the urge to _actually_ throw him out of the window just so he didn’t have to look him in the eye anymore. All feelings of tiredness and exhaustion had completely vanished.

“I’m...I’m so sorry Kageyama, but I wouldn’t have known what’s inside the box, but you made it so obvious and...oh god, your reaction just now was _hilarious_ ,” Hinata tried to explain himself while wiping tears from his eyes. Kageyama wondered, how he could still hear him talking, with how loud the blood was rushing in his ears. He didn’t want to know, what his face looked like, but it certainly didn’t look healthy.

“My parents probably...I don’t know anything about it. They’re not mine,” he finally said, and in hindsight, it would have been a smarter move to just discreetly drop the condom package into a drawer, instead of...throwing it out of the window. _Yeah.._.Thinking had never been one of his strengths, outside of volleyball at least.

But really, what did his parents even want to accomplish with that? They never seemed like the kind of parents, who would play tricks on people to embarrass them, especially not their own son. Or maybe, they actually thought, that he and Hinata…? But how the hell did they even come up with this absurd idea? The more he thought about it, the more it confused him. He didn’t want to think about it anymore. His head was already starting to hurt.

“Let’s just go to bed already!”, he said in a commanding voice, rolled onto his own mattress with a more or less elegant movement and pulled the covers up to his chin. A rustling sound at his ear told him, that Hinata had crawled into the futon next to him without making any more stupid comments. For once, he had actually listened to him. Kageyama moved his arm in the direction of the bedside lamp, but before he could turn off the last light in the room, he glanced over his shoulder.

Hinata was already wrapped up in his blanket like a burrito, but he didn’t look like he was about to fall asleep anytime soon. His eyes were wide open and reflected the faint light of the room, sparkling like small diamonds. His expression seemed strange as well. Unreadable. Weird. Like, he was thinking hard about something. _Dumbass_...He was supposed to sleep, not rack his brains.

“Good night!”, Kageyama croaked as he felt the need to say something, and turned off the lamp, so the room finally turned pitch-black. Just like it was supposed to be. Hopefully, Hinata wasn’t scared of the dark, because Kageyama found it hard to sleep with even the smallest light source in his room. At least in the dark, nobody could see how hard he was blushing.

“Good night...”, Hinata replied, but it sounded more like a drawn-out whisper. Kageyama thought nothing of it and rolled over, away from Hinata and the open window. His heart was beating up his throat and he felt hot, but that was probably out of anger. Of course. He was angry at his parents for playing an embarrassing prank on him, and angry at Hinata for having the nerve to find it amusing.

\---

Half an hour had passed. Maybe more than that, Kageyama found it hard to tell. He was still trying hard to calm himself mentally, shut down all of his thoughts to the point, that his brain would allow him to enter sleep mode. He tried not to think about the embarrassing situation with the condom box, his parents, or Hinata, whose steady breathing reminded him every few seconds, that he wasn’t the only one in his room tonight. For some reason, that thought alone made him feel tense and strange in a way, that kept him awake. After a while, Hinata began shifting around in his futon behind him, making strange, displeased noises. So much for trying to sleep.

“Kageyama!”, he whispered as loudly as one could still call it a whisper, “The futon is uncomfortable and itchy. I don’t like it.” Irritated, Kageyama turned to his current roommate, but of course, he could only see darkness.

“Don’t be like that!”, he hissed in Hinata’s direction, “It’s the only one we have, so stop complaining. Go to sleep already, it’s only for one night.” Shaking his head, he turned back and curled up under his blankets. If the futon was that bad, Hinata still had the option to sleep on the couch...or on the floor if that was any better. Since Hinata didn’t give him an answer, Kageyama assumed he had accepted his fate or maybe fell asleep before he could accept it. He could live with both.

He shouldn’t have expected so much understanding from someone like Hinata. The realization came quickly when only a few moments later, Kageyama felt the mattress sinking behind him, and before he even knew what had happened, a warm breath tickled his neck. A small arm was draped over his waist and a weight settled between his shoulder blades. Hinata had actually climbed into bed with him and now he was _touching_ him. He was close. _Way too close. Fuck..._

“Hinata, what the hell?”, he hissed angrily but didn’t dare to move even an inch. His pulse felt like it had hit two hundred and he was probably burning inside. The two were still separated by a blanket and even if they weren’t, there wasn’t any reason for him to react that way.

Whenever they stayed overnight with the rest of the team, they were often forced to squeeze into a small bedroom. Being kicked in your sleep or having someone roll over you wasn’t unusual. It happened all the time. Hinata was especially bad with this, as he didn’t seem to have any control over his limbs when he was sleeping. But somehow, tonight felt different. It was more...intimate? Maybe it was because of the condom situation and the implications behind it. _Oh no_ , he wasn’t allowed to have those kinds of thoughts about _Hinata_.

“You’re always making fun of me for being short,” Hinata replied in a snippy tone and Kageyama had to forcibly remind himself, that he meant his height and not something else, “Doesn’t that mean, I don’t take too much space?” Well, he had a point. _But still..._

“It doesn’t matter how short you are, dumbass. How am I supposed to sleep with you clinging to my back?”, he asked, teeth gritted and every muscle in his body tensed up. Hinata was so _warm_. Why did he have to be so close? Wait...was he _hugging_ him from behind?

"Don’t be like that. It’s only for one night," Hinata whispered and Kageyama could almost hear him grinning. That guy really was something else.

“Then stay here, but try to not move around so much,” Kageyama had eventually given up on his attempt to throw Hinata out of his bed again. If he scooted to the edge of the bed, Hinata wouldn’t be able to cling to him too much and hopefully not drool on his shirt, while he was sleeping. But otherwise, it wasn’t as bad as he had expected. After his nerves had calmed down a little and most of the embarrassment had subsided, Hinata’s breathing and the body heat he radiated felt relaxing, nice even. It wasn’t like he hated sharing a bed with him.

“Hey, Kageyama?”, Hinata asked after a while before he could pass the threshold between being awake and sleeping. Groaning quietly, as he no longer felt able to snap at his current room- no _bedmate_ , Kageyama sat up in his bed and switched on the light.

“So...you can’t sleep?”, he asked Hinata, who was sitting on “his” side of the bed, curled up with his knees pulled up to his chest, twisting the corner of the blanket between his fingers. What could he even do to help him in this situation? Pour him a glass of warm milk? Nah, Hinata wasn’t good with milk. He would just end up needing the bathroom again.

“I’m just wondering, why your parents put condoms in your room,” Hinata immediately spoke his mind without censoring his words, “Or maybe you lied to me, and they’re really yours. I mean, I won’t _judge_ you, but I’ve always thought you were more of a v-”

“Dumbass! I’ve already told you, I’ve never seen those things before!” he cut him off and vowed, that Hinata had never used the word “condoms” in his presence. It felt so wrong for him to do so. Immediately, an unpleasant heat rose up to Kageyama’s face again, and he felt the need to jump out of the window himself if just too cool his burning cheeks.

“Yes, but…”, Hinata started talking again and put a finger to his lips, “If so, then...did your parents...I mean, why would they do that? Do they think we’re a couple, and, that we have sex?” Hinata’s and his eyes met and Kageyama’s breath caught in his throat. Yeah, maybe _that’s_ what they thought. So this wasn’t a late April fool hoax. But listening to Hinata saying those words was unbearable. He was going to _die_.

“Shut up and go to sleep already!”, Kageyama lost the last bit of his composure, grabbed one of his pillows and flung it at Hinata’s face, “I don’t want to hear anything about this stuff anymore! No condoms, no sex! Got that?” Hinata cried out when he pillow hit his face and Kageyama, already breathing heavily again, felt as if the truth finally dawned upon him. When he’d told his parents about their plan of a sleepover party, their reactions had already been strange. _Oh fuck_ , what if they had misread one of the things he’d said to them?

“Hey, we can talk about it, okay? You don’t have to freak out and go all hulk-like,” Hinata criticized him and was now holding the pillow pressed to his chest, literally clinging to it. He looked a bit nervous as well, but not nearly as bad as Kageyama felt. At least he was still able to speak clearly. Kageyama had seen Hinata ashamed before, and he was literally _glowing_ from head to toe when that happened. For some reason, Hinata seemed to be less embarrassed talking about sex with his former archenemy, than wearing his jacket like pants and being playfully teased by Tanaka.

“I might have...said something stupid to my mom and dad...on accident,” Kageyama growled, now more angry at himself than Hinata or his parents, even though he still didn’t understand, what exactly he’d done wrong, “They kinda freaked out, when I told them about the sleepover.” Hinata cocked his head in confusion and squinted at him.

“What did you say?”, he insisted and Kageyama tried hard to recall how the conversation with his parents had gone before they’d started acting all weird. He had been careful to not mention anything about a party because he knew his parents’ view on underage drinking.

“I’ve told them, that I need an extra futon for you,” he began, rubbing his temples to soothe the lingering ache in his head, so he could think more clearly. Hinata nodded impatiently and motioned for him to continue.

“Then I told them, that you already did that sleepover thing before, even in elementary school, and that sleepovers are fun,” he continued, and Hinata snorted in amusement.

“Woah, you’ve actually listened to me! I’m proud of you, Kageyama” he teased with a cheeky grin and ignored the glare that Kageyama gave him the very next moment. The dumbass was walking on thin ice today. _Really thin ice._

“But, that all sounds pretty normal. Is there anything else you said?”, Hinata didn’t let up and Kageyama pulled his hair in frustration. What the hell could he have said to get himself and Hinata into this mess?

“Except, that we want to sleep with each other, I didn’t say anything else,” he said confidently, crossed his arms over his chest at glared at his friend and bedmate, putting up a resigned “I tried my best”-face. Hinata stared at him with a blank expression, blinked a few times as if he needed some time to process what he had just heard, before twisting his face in an expression of horror. Kageyama could only squint at him in confusion before the pillow in Hinata’s arms was hurled at _his_ face instead.

“Kageyama, you idiot! You didn’t say it like that, did you? Please tell me, this is a joke!”, he yelled and slowly but surely, Kageyama started to lose his patience with him.

“I don’t get what you’re on about. I said we’re going to sleep with each other, that wasn’t a lie. We _are_ sleeping, at least we’re supposed to do that, you dumbass!” Kageyama shouted back and of course, they both ended up yelling again, riling each other up as they always did whenever they had a fight. Their previous whispering had been utterly pointless. What the _hell_ was the deal with Hinata? Freaking out over little things was Kageyama’s character trait, not Hinata’s.

“Kageyama, you could have said sleepover. Just that. That’s what we’re doing. Sleeping with each other means something else. And _elementary school_ , no wonder your parents flipped out!” Slowly, Kageyama started to get what his parents thought he meant by “sleeping with each other”. He couldn’t really blame Hinata if that was the case. He had fucked up _royally_.

As if the situation couldn’t be any more embarrassing, he suddenly heard someone knocking on his door and jumped in shock. A second later, Kageyama’s mother stuck her head through the crack of the door. Instead of making eye contact with either of the boys, she simply kept her eyes on the floor.

“I’m...sorry for invading your privacy, but one of our neighbors called and...complained about the noise you’re making. You shouldn’t leave the window open when you...you know.”

“We’re quiet now!”, Kageyama answered before she could say any more embarrassing things and hoped, that his voice didn’t sound as shrill and squeaky as it sounded inside his head. Huffing and almost falling apart from all the shame, he stumbled to the opposite end of the room and locked the window, just in case. He would _actually_ die if there were any more complaints from either his parents or his neighbors. He didn’t know what would be worse.

“Hinata?”, he asked almost timidly as he turned around on his way back to his bed. Said Hinata was still in bed, but now he was lying on his side, with his face to the window, curled up in fetal position and only barely covered with his blanket.

“I can’t believe, you told my parents I had sex in elementary school. That’s so _gross_ ,” he whined and sounded as if their screaming pillow fight had drained all of his energy. Only a few minutes later, the room was quiet. Feeling, as if the whole universe had flipped its middle finger at him, Kageyama slipped back under his blanket and turned off the light. The darkness around him matched the state of his mood.

“Fuck,” he whispered, barely audible. Now, that Hinata had turned away from him, he started to miss his body heat, as if they had been sharing a bed for years. Maybe not having any sleepover parties until now had spared him from a great deal of humiliation. Frowning, Kageyama rolled over in Hinata’s direction. He could no longer see him, only hear his soft breathing. Tonight was probably the last time they slept with- er... _had a sleepover_ , apart from training camps of course. Kageyama had once again managed to scare off one of the people he liked, just because he had confused a few words with each other. Hinata was right. He really was an idiot.

\---

The night had been even shorter than expected. At some point, Kageyama woke up with a buzzing head and a dry mouth. From the ray of light, that had fallen through the cracks of the curtains, Kageyama figured, that it had to be early in the morning. Hinata still seemed to be asleep. He would have noticed, if he got up before him, considering how much noise his friend always made when he woke up.

Other than that, Kageyama was painfully reminded of all the soda he had shared with Hinata before they went to bed. Maybe it had been a bit _too much_ , because he felt like he had about five seconds to get to a bathroom before he would end up doing something even more embarrassing than throwing condoms out of the window. Still wobbly from sleep, he rolled out of his bed and rushed towards the bathroom. To his luck, it was just down the hall.

After he did his business, _and thank lord, the door hadn’t been locked_ , Kageyama dared to take a glance at his reflection in the mirror. He looked like crap and that was putting it lightly. His hair was tousled, his eyes were swollen and he pretty much looked like a creature out of a horror movie. He could still remember fragments of a weird dream he had. Something about Hinata fighting a villain in a giant pink robot suit, that fled from him while hanging from a phallic-shaped balloon. For some reason, the evil thing had looked like a fusion of Oikawa and Ushijima, but green and much, _much_ uglier. Kageyama shuddered at the mere thought of having to face and play volleyball against that thing in real life.

After he came to terms with his confusing robot dream, Kageyama remembered the events of the previous days, the fight with Hinata and everything else, that had happened between them. For some reason, he felt like a pervert. Suga always told everyone, that Hinata was pure and innocent. Kageyama _highly_ doubted that, but he still felt as if he had dirtied him in some way. Maybe brushing his teeth would help him get rid of that dirty feeling at least. Determined, he grabbed his toothbrush, put a huge amount of toothpaste on it and started scrubbing aggressively.

He was so focused on his task, that he barely noticed someone approaching him from behind. Kageyama winced, when he suddenly felt two small hands at his back, grabbing at his shirt and crumpling up the thin fabric.

“Hinata?”, he mumbled through toothpaste and saliva, as he glanced over his shoulder and was met with his friend’s huge, innocent-looking eyes. Hinata turned his head, a faint blush on his cheeks, and even though he wasn’t looking him in the eye anymore, it didn’t seem like he wanted to get away from him either. Instead, he pressed his whole body against his back. Maybe it was supposed to be an awkward hug. Did friends hug each other like that?

“I’m sorry, okay?”, Hinata blurted out, tightening the grip on his shirt, “I freaked out yesterday, and...I don’t want you to be mad at me for that. That would be...stupid.” Kageyama frowned in surprise, spat the rest of his toothpaste into the sink before giving Hinata his full attention. Hinata thought he was mad at him? Shouldn’t it be the other way around? After all, the condom story had been his fault, and exposing Hinata to his parents like that with the whole “elementary school”-thing? Shouldn’t Hinata be mad at _him_ instead?

“Why the hell would I be mad at you?”, he asked him in a serious voice, waiting for Hinata’s answer. Maybe Hinata was still too drowsy to remember all the awful thing Kageyama had done to him.

“If you’re not mad, I’ll gladly take my apology back,” he concluded and Kageyama sighed in annoyance, but also relief. So he had been worried over nothing. He should have known better. Hinata and he had gone through worse, and even when they drifted apart after a fight, they always found back to each other, like magnets. Sun and moon. Curry and rice. _Or something like that._ It had been silly of him to think, that a small misunderstanding would seriously harm their friendship.

For a while, they stayed in the small space and at some point, Hinata had stopped grabbing his shirt and instead, wrapped his arms around his waist. His face was pressed somewhere between his shoulders and once again, Kageyama felt that tingling sensation and the warmth, that Hinata always radiated. In the cold bathroom, the contrast of temperatures made him shiver all over, but it wasn’t uncomfortable, just a little awkward. Kageyama had already experienced enough embarrassment to the point, that he had almost gotten used to it. But this was okay. _More than okay..._

“I’ve been thinking,” Hinata muttered against his shoulder and continued talking before Kageyama could question him, “I don’t mind, that your parents think about us like that. I mean, it’s _weird_ , but it doesn’t bother me _that_ much, you know?” Okay, he really hadn’t expected Hinata to just be okay with it all of sudden. So Hinata didn’t mind, that his parents thought he would invite him to his house, just so that Kageyama could bang his brains out in the middle of the night? _What the fuck?_

“Kageyama, that’s not what I meant!”, Hinata suddenly yelled at him and backed off, as if he was able to read most of his thoughts just by looking at his facial expression, “I meant the couple thing, not the- oh no, when did you start having those naughty thoughts about me? I bet you always picture me on the bottom, just because I’m smaller than you. You’re such a dick!”

Kageyama stood there, frozen on the spot and scanned the room for something to throw at Hinata’s head for that insult, but he couldn’t find anything, that would have done the job. Hinata didn’t even seem to notice his flaring aura, as he was standing in the corner of the room, pouting and crossing his arms over his chest, his face and ears as red as Nekoma’s volleyball uniform.

_Stupid misunderstandings..._

\---

But what's said is said, and so the two prime examples for embarrassing misunderstandings made their way to the dining room to eat breakfast. Of course, Kageyama’s parents were present as well. To say, that the situation was unpleasant would have been the understatement of the century, or maybe even the millennium. Torture was a better word for it. Kageyama picked at his food and threw a side glance at Hinata, who barely touched his own. So that’s how animals felt before being led to the slaughterhouse.

“Um…”, Kageyama’s mother started speaking and cleared her throat, with Kageyama already dying inside, “I just wanted to tell you, that I’m glad, you two found happiness together.” Kageyama started wondering if he had a fever of some sorts. He was sure, that if he opened his mouth to tell his mother that _no, they weren’t a couple and they didn’t have sex_ , nothing coherent would come out, so he kept silent. Hinata, on the other hand, seemed to be much more relaxed about the whole thing. A little nervous maybe, but not _freaking out_.

“Tobio?”, his father addressed him directly, forcing him to at least look at him, even though he wasn’t about to answer, “I’m sorry, if you thought, I wouldn’t accept you. It was just a bit surprising. I didn’t even know you liked anyone. But now it makes sense, that it would be Hinata. You were never interested in girls, only volleyball. And you both like volleyball, so...yeah.” As often as Kageyama wished Hinata would shut up, in this situation he would have preferred he said something if only to distract from him. But now that he thought about it, maybe he would just end up making everything worse if that was even possible.

“You’re the only child we have, and we want you to be happy. If Hinata is the right one for you, then that’s the way it is. I also think you two are a good match,” his mother said with a gentle smile and reached out to gently pat her son’s shoulder. Kageyama was surprised, that she didn’t end up burning her hand.

“Hm…”, Hinata murmured after Kageyama’s parents seemed to have finished their horrible pep talk, and it almost sounded like he was _agreeing_ with them. _Again, what the fuck?_ But maybe he was starting to imagine things. Now, that his parents had stopped staring at him and Hinata, and had gone back to their previous discussions about taxes and salary increases, he could finally breathe again. His appetite came back just a moment later and he started tearing into his food like a hungry wolf. Hinata gave him a quick look before he got provoked and went to gobble down his own food as well, starting a competition.

“So _that’s_ where he got it from,” Kageyama heard his mother sigh, but he didn’t care. He couldn’t let Hinata win. After all, eating contests were serious business.

\---

After the two of them had finished devouring their food and declared Kageyama the winner of the competition (even though Hinata _still_ insisted on a draw), they helped to clear the table and made sure, that they hadn’t forgotten about anything important. Hinata said goodbye to Kageyama’s parents, thanked them for the food they had prepared and wished them well. _Like a perfect son-in-law._

Kageyama’s mother had already been charmed with Hinata when Kageyama had introduced him to her for the first time. Only his father still seemed a bit suspicious, but Kageyama figured, it wouldn’t take long for him to warm up to his friend as well. It was impossible for a parent to not like Hinata, even if his table manners weren’t that great. Kageyama’s mother wished him a safe journey home and his father glared at Hinata as if he were saying: “If you hurt my son in any way, I will fuck you up, kid.” _Yeah, thanks, dad. Not awkward at all._

\---

A strange melancholy filled the air, as the two teenagers stood in the door frame and stared at each other. The weather seemed nice. After a week filled with nothing but rain, the sun had finally found its way through the clouds, but it was still cool enough to wear a jacket.

“So...I guess we went a bit off track,” Kageyama mumbled to himself and awkwardly scratched the back of his neck, as he felt like just slamming the door in his guest’s face would be rude, “But I...kinda liked our sleepover. Some parts of it at least. Maybe we could do it again when my parents aren’t home?” No, really. Except for the many embarrassing moments, that he had brought himself and Hinata into, spending time with Hinata had been pleasant. He actually dreaded being alone with his parents for the rest of the weekend, who would surely ask him many more awkward questions about a relationship, that didn’t exist.

“We’ll do it again, for sure,” Hinata assured him and put on his angelic smile again, “Maybe then we’ll be able to play some volleyball. Just the two of us. That’d be cool.”

“Yeah, let’s do that,” Kageyama answered in a serious tone, and when he looked at Hinata’s face, he still vividly remembered, what it was like when they met at the gym for the first time ever. How they had been at each other’s throats for the first few days in high school, insulted each other (well, they _still_ did that) and felt awful, just for being on the same team together. And now, they were ready to visit each other’s homes without volleyball or even just homework necessarily being a part of their activities. Just spending time together was enough.

Kageyama wanted to raise his hand to perhaps give Hinata a high five, as he always demanded during practice when Hinata suddenly took a step towards him. Kageyama was still bad at this whole socializing thing, but Hinata didn’t seem like he wanted to give him a high five or shake his hand. Kageyama tried to read his facial expression, and for some reason, Hinata looked like he was thinking hard about something, at least from the way he frowned. His cheeks were a little red and he appeared nervous, but without a reason.

Before Kageyama had the chance to speak up about his friend’s strange behavior, Hinata suddenly shook his head, inhaled deeply and closed the space between them with two quick steps, before raising on his toes and moving his face up to his and...was he just imagining things, or did he really want to…? _This couldn’t be real. Hinata would never..._

“You still have sauce on your face,” Hinata noted and wiped his hand over Kageyama’s nose. Dumbfounded, Kageyama wanted to ask the little jerk, if that was his way of messing with him, but he didn’t have time to open his mouth. Said jerk had already grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, pulled him down to his own height and pressed their lips together.

Kageyama gasped in surprise, as he felt Hinata’s warm lips on his. _Everything was warm about him!_ He tasted like soy sauce and something else, that Kageyama couldn’t make out. _Holy shit._ The longer the kiss lasted, the more his thoughts slipped away from him, turned into mush and drowned in a sea of bliss. So that’s what Hinata meant by “couple thing”. He finally understood.

After a few seconds, that Kageyama had experienced in slow motion, they parted again and looked each other in the eye, but they couldn’t keep it up for long. Hinata’s expression suddenly faltered, perhaps, because Kageyama had put on his scary face again without notice.

“Bad? Too much? You...you didn’t like it, did you?”, he asked almost panicking, his voice sounding shrill. Kageyama could already see the beads of sweat forming on his forehead, as Hinata nervously fiddled with the hem of his jacket and shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

“That wasn’t even a real kiss, dumbass,” Kageyama blurted out without thinking and bit his tongue, wincing as pain flooded his senses. _Ouch._ Whoever ruled the sky up there, and even if it was the volleyball god, just had to hold a grudge against him since yesterday. Hinata blinked only once, then grinned in amusement, competing with the sun shining on him from behind.

“Let’s take it easy, okay? This isn’t volleyball”, he said, still smiling. Kageyama wanted to answer, but he couldn’t think of anything smart to say. The fluttery feeling was still there, blurring his thoughts and making him feel like he had forgotten how to speak. Hinata had already turned around, grabbed his bike and strapped his bag to the carrier. Kageyama vaguely remembered forgetting one of Hinata’s sweaters on the couch, but he decided not to tell him. He could always tell him later.

“See you at practice on Monday!”, Hinata said, as if nothing had happened, and disappeared around a corner before Kageyama could say “volleyball” or even “dumbass”. Once again, Kageyama was left alone with his thoughts, when it suddenly hit him. _Hinata had kissed him...What?_

Slowly, he lifted an index finger to his lips and tried to remember what it had felt like a few minutes ago, when Hinata had been there, touching his lips with his own. It was too crazy to be true. He had expected so many things to happen at their first sleepover. Chaos and broken pieces of furniture, but not that. Nevertheless, it had happened...and it felt _right_.

As Kageyama stepped back into the house and slammed the door shut behind him, he took a moment to breathe and gather himself and his thoughts, before making his way back to his room. He was glad, that his parents weren’t there to see the wobbly smile on his face. His tolerance level for embarrassment wasn’t that low, but after the condom story, he just needed to rest and think about everything. Alone. Without his parents intruding and asking questions about safer sex or something else horrible. But maybe without them, things would have turned out differently. _Should he be thankful? Maybe..._

At least, now he could spare himself the embarrassment of those weird coming out talks, but he would still have to clear up the misunderstandings, if only for Hinata’s sake. But even if he had made some terrible mistakes, the end made it all worth it.

Sighing with exhaustion after getting only a few hours of sleep this night, Kageyama shuffled back into his room and flopped down on his unmade bed, face first, stretching out his limbs the way Hinata usually did and buried his face in his pillow. His stomach was _still_ fluttering and maybe Hinata hadn’t been serious about the kiss. Maybe it was a dumb phase, or maybe he really just wanted to take it easy.

_That was fine. After all, they were still young and had all the time in the world..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my second time writing a kiss scene and the first time I wrote one in english. I hope it didn't turn out too cheesy or cliché, but hey, this is already weird enough as it is xD


End file.
